Naruto and Sasuke's Sanctuary
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto share a few moments while in the woods in the snow together. AU-ish, yaoi, don't like don't read. Based on Utada Hikaru's "Sanctuary"


Hi. I fell in love with Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru and decided to write a SasuNaru on it. :D

Yeah, it's winter. Don't judge me for writing a story about the winter in the summer. XD

NOTE: The lines in (parenthasese) are supposed to be backwards. :P And my spell-check is off for some reason. :(

It starts in Naru's POV then goes to Sasu's POV.

~x~

_(I need more affection than you know)_

I huddled happily in Sasuke's arms as he held me close. We were sitting under some trees as it snowed softly. The white world at night was beautiful. Too beautiful to describe. Kind of like Sasuke. Who I need more affection from than anybody knows.

In you and I there's a new land

This was mine and Sasuke's world. Our own new land. Nobody was here to disturb us. Nobody could.

Angels in flight

"Look, Naruto," whispered Sasuke, pointing up to the sky.

I followed his gaze to see a single small opening in the clouds. Through it, I could see shooting stars every few seconds.

"Angels in flight," I murmured softly.

_(I need more affection than you know)_

"I love you, Sasuke," I whispered quietly. He didn't reply immediately, but I knew he loved me back. We had never exchanged those words before, but somehow… I knew he loved me too.

"I love you, too… Naruto…"

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

Sasuke's arms held me protectively as I reached away from my sanctuary in his arms to touch a falling snowflake with my pointer finger. I smiled slightly as it drifted out of my reach.

_Where fears and lies melt away_

He reached out and covered my hand with his, and I knew that my fears and lies were melted away.

_Music will tie_

I could hear my heart pounding, a quiet beat to a silent music that tied in with us. Sasuke and I.

_(I need more affection than you know)_

I sighed happily. I turned and looked into Sasuke's eyes and a million unsaid things were exchanged and acknowledged in that moment.

_What's left of me_

Whatever was left of me, was Sasuke's.

_What's left of me now_

And it always will be.

**Sasuke's POV**  
_I watch you fast asleep,_

I looked down at Naruto to see the silly blonde sleeping peacefully in my arms. There were no words to explain how much I loved him.

_All I fear means nothing_

I had nothing to fear. I knew Naruto wasn't going anywhere, and I certainly wasn't. I had accomplished my revenge, and now Naruto was all that matters.

_In you and I there's a new land_

Naruto… I just want to be with you forever.

_Angels in flight_

I snuggled against his hair and whispered loving words to his sleeping form as I watched the snow fall. A different, less hasty kind of angels in flight.

_(I need more affection than you know)_

Do you know, Naruto, that I would die if I lost you? I can't bear it. The affections I get from you are all I need.

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

Being with you is my sanctuary.

I stirred from my reverie as he shifted in his sleep, sighing softly, his breath coming out as a fog.

_Where fears and lies melt away_

My fears were gone. So were my denials—my lies—about loving Naruto. I do, and I will always love him.

_Music will tie_

The sound of the snow falling, the wind blowing, the trees whispering their secrets amongst each other, it all made a soft music. It was beautiful. Just like Naruto.

_(I need more affection than you know)_

I love you, Naruto.

_What's left of me_

You can have what's left of me.

_What's left of me_

Anything that's left….

_(So many ups and downs)_

There were so many ups and downs in my heart. Losing him, loving him. Everything… but it all seemed to be perfect. Like I wouldn't have it any other way.

_My heart's a battleground_

Funny, isn't it? How my heart seemed to be a battleground between those girls and Naruto… Guess who won the battle….

_(I need two emotions)_

I only had two emotions right now—love and happiness. They were all I needed.

_(I need more affection than you know)_

There's no more denying it. I've fallen head over heels for Naruto Uzumaki.

_(I need two emotions)_

**Naruto's POV**

_You show me how to see,_

Sasuke… you've shown me a number of things.

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

Face it. We are not torn in two. We are going to be one and whole for many years, even if you told me that nothing is whole and nothing is broken.

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
(I need more affection than you know)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
(I need more affection than you know)  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now  
My fears, my lies  
Melt away...  
(I need more affection than you know)_

~x~

So, what didst thou thinketh? I enjoyed writing it. Sorry if anything messed up. The lyrics are supposed to be in italics and in the center, but FF has a habit of screwing that up. :/

Review! (Seriously, I get tons of Author Alerts, Favorite Authors, and Story Alerts, but not that many reviews. Don't be lazy! Type it out and tell me how I did!


End file.
